More Than Their Fair Share
by Usako and Mamo-chan aka Batty
Summary: Uh oh, Seiya's up to something! This fic crosses over three, maybe four seasons. That's all I'm telling you because it is against my morals to tell anything about what happens in a story. I don't mind if other authors tell more in their summaries though.


"Do you think the Serena is alright?" Irene Tsukino asked her husband as they were driving back to their house after staying the weekend in Kyoto to visit relatives.

Serena had reluctantly stayed behind to help one of her friends prepare for a huge celebration at the shrine. Helping others was the only reason for Serena to work, otherwise she just couldn't be bothered, or whine about it.

Sammy, who was sitting in the back, snorted with laughter. "Only if she hasn't managed to burn down the house or something!" Rini laughed with the 12 year old.

Ken frowned in worry as he thought about just how klutzy, careless and lazy the teenager was. What if she had left the stove on and had thrown an oily rag onto the hotplates by accident? His hands tightened on the steering wheel and went from a comfortable 45mp/h down a deserted construction area of Juuban street to speeding up to 60, 10 miles over the speed limit.

"Ken! I'm sure she's-Oh my God! Serena!" Ken pulled over to the right hand side of the road, and turned to his wife. She however was staring across the quiet road. Ken therefore turned to find why his wife had called out his daughter's name, and gaped.

Four men appearing to be in their late twenties were standing around a red telephone box, one of them, tall with shoulder length brown wavy hair held in his arms bride-style a young girl who wore a short pink skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse. _What did those fucking sick son of a bitches done to my daughter! _Ken told his wife and their son and niece to stay in the car while he got out to rescue Serena.

It never occurred to them to think the blonde might've been Serena's friend.

As he crossed the road, he saw another tall man with short blonde hair this time placing his hand on an even taller silver head man, who, by the way the others were looking at him with quiet, yet obvious respect, was their leader. The fourth man, who was slightly shorter than the others and also had blonde hair, was nervously awaiting their leaders next demands. None of them had even noticed Ken yet.

The brunette looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms with disguised alarm. She was barely breathing, and once again within 30 seconds he placed his hand on her chest to see if he could feel a heartbeat. It was just faintly beating.

"Kai...I think…" everyone's attention snapped to the anxious brunette. "I think…she's half dead."

Ken had almost reached the group when he caught the brunette's last two words.

"What do you mean she's 'half dead'?!" Ken yelled. The four men were startled, but in no way shaken up.

"Who are you?" Kai asked the older man coldly. The platinum headed man studied the black haired, glasses wearing man who was around 42 years old. He seemed to be genuinely fearful for the girl's state of being, but since…the beginning of retribution his instincts have been a bit…off.

"I am Serena's, that is to say, her father," Ken answered.

"He's telling the truth Kai." Jason said, distracted as he watched Nathan close his eyes, his hand, Jason noticed with keen amusement; still lightly resting on the 14 year old's breasts. Jason knew that Nathan was too busy concentrating on finding out the reason why she had passed out, but still…Jason blinked, and his eyes widened in horror as he locked eyes on the stranger for the first time.

"Wait, did you just say that you're her _father_?!" Jason squeaked. _Nathan, hurry up! _

_Finally! At least one of these child molesters has registered the fact. _"Yes, I am." He said.

"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!" Nathan bellowed from behind Kai.

"What is it?" The four men demanded in sync.

Nathan looked angry, irate, and close to having a heart attack as his blood pressure hit the roof. As well as his temper.

Nathan ignored them and strode over to Ken, and placed her body in his open arms. Luckily for Ken, she was just light enough for him to hold. Just. Nathan stormed past Ken, tightly rolling his sleeves up to his shoulders and flexing his muscles.

"Shit!" Zach cursed as he ran after his friend.

"Nathan, where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled.

"To kick a certain someone's ass for hurting Serenity!" He growled back.

Zach stopped dead in the middle of the pavement as the man turned the corner of the pavement. _Surely he couldn't mean…?_

"Kai! Fucking hell! He's going kill to murder Endymion!" Zach screamed in a high-pitched tone of horror.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh ye of little faith, Nathan is only going to give that idiot what he deserves," he paused. "Zach, has any ever told you that you sound like a little girl?"

Zach turned to glare at Jason. "Watch it."

In a flash of red light, a man with red hair appeared in the middle of the road, in-between the Tsukino's car and the group.

"Where is the rabbit?" He demanded, looking around. "My sources tell me that she is here!"

Kai stepped forward, flanked soon after by Zach and Jason on either side. "Who are you and what is your business here?" His tone caused Serena to awaken slowly in her father's arms. _I know his voice from somewhere. _

"My name is Rubeus of The Negamoon. Our current mission is to collect and kill the daughter of the king and queen of the future."

"Dad, I'm fine, just let me down, okay?" Something in Serena's tone made him obey her.

Once on her feet, Serena walked steadily towards the men. Rubeus saw her and his eyes widened in recognition.

"I know you! You're always with the rabbit!" He exclaimed.

"Generals, let me handle this. Just get my father out of here, you got that?"

Kai shook his head. "There is no way we're leaving you on your own to deal with this guy. Jason and Zach will stay here while I get him to safety."

"Make that I'll help Kai as well." A newly come back Nathan.

"Just call the-"

"MARS SNIPER ATTACK!"

A swift arrow of fire caught Rubeus by surprise as it came from above and behind him.

"JUPITER…LIGHTNEING…ATTACK!" A huge bolt of lightening struck the ground where Rubeus once was. He had gotten away just in time.

Four girls in Sailor Scout uniforms jumped down from their respective buildings, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury from in front of Serena, on either side of the car, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus behind Serena.

"He's disappeared." Sailor Mercury reported, placing her computer back into her subspace pocket.

The other four Sailor Scouts acknowledged the genius' words with a slight nod from each teen. However, all of their attention lay on the four generals.

The Moon Princess did not need Mercury's computer; Mina's or Raye's psychic powers to sense the suffocating mix of auroras emanated by 8 reincarnated souls.

Hatred, sorrow, regret and confusion were mixed up really well within the young adults. The tension was so thick a newborn baby could cut it with a flower petal.

Without warning of any kind, the scouts turned around and jumped up onto the roof of the buildings behind them before bounding away. The four generals disappeared as well while the Tsukinos and Rini were watching the scouts.

The eighth grader sighed inwardly before walking back to the car on unsteady legs. She felt drained of just about all of her energy, and she daren't use the Silver Crystal, for fear of losing the last of her energy.

Once in the car and sitting buckled up on the back seat right behind the front passenger's seat, Serena fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
